1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for averaging a plurality of independent pressures and provides a single output which represents the average of the independent pressures.
2. The Prior Art
A prior art device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,032, employs hydraulic cylinders to measure a plurality of pressures. However, the aforementioned device uses a sliding weight with pressure changes transmitted to a balance beam. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,444, there is use of a piston force to give torsion, which is measured primarily for obtaining a given weight. None of the prior art devices incorporate independent hydraulic signals into a unified output signal representing the average of the independent signals.